Spy School ON HOLD
by Star-Seeker1456
Summary: I went faster and faster until everything was a blur. I went on the ramp and fell off, landing on a crowd watching Rachael. I heard something sickening when I landed. Looking where the elevator was, I saw Mr Parker.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This story, unlike Frost and Ice, is a Jelsa. This chapter is short because it's how Anna and Elsa started their journeys as spy students.**

Chapter 1:

~Elsa's POV~

I thanked Kai as he handed me a letter. I ripped off the top fold and looked at the piece of paper. It was sealed with wax and had a stamp that had a § on it. I gently took off the wax and read the letter.

_Dear Princess Elsa of Arendelle,_

_It has come to our attention that you qualify for our Spy School. Your sister, Anna, qualifies also, in case she didn't receive this letter.__In our school you will learn both basic and advanced skills such as: cracking various puzzles, increasing your strength and endurance, agility, and intelligence. You will also learn how to use and build state of the art technology, along with trickery, survival skills, and mental state._

_Sincerely,_

_Bob Parker_

I skimmed through it again. It sounded interesting, but decided I would only go if Anna did.

I went over to her room. I saw her signing something. I walked in and saw it was an agreement to go to the school. "Hi, Elsa", she said," Can you sign this?" "Sure", I said. I signed the paper under Anna's signature.

~Anna's POV~

I watched joyfully as Elsa signed. I then grabbed the paper, put it in an envelope, and asked Kai to mail it. He looked perplexed as I skipped back to my room.

Elsa was no longer here so I grabbed my stash of chocolate chip cookies in my closet. "Mmm..." The chocolate chip were melting so I stuffed them in my face as soon as I grabbed one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Second chapter! This one is way longer than last chapter, so enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

~Anna's POV~

I was in the kitchen, looking for some delicacies to munch on. I heard footsteps coming. I grabbed a muffin and ran out like a maniac.

"Erm, Anna what are you doing?", Elsa questioned.

"Nothing..."

She looked behind me and saw the muffin I was holding behind my back. She sighed and rolled her eyes. I looked at the calendar above Elsa's head. It was November 22, the day we started Spy School. I pulled her arm and ran outside where the carriages usually arrived.

"Anna, I'm gonna trip and kill you!" Elsa shouted the whole time.

"Can't you just shut up and run?!"

Elsa just glared at me.

We arrived outside right when a carriage arrived. On its door it had a § on it. Elsa and I climbed in.

~Elsa's POV~

We rode for awhile. Anna was talking while making crazy gestures with her hands. When we stopped in front of a building looking like it was made of glass, a girl came out. She had black hair and looked like she was in her teens. Anna and I got out.

"Hi, I'm Violet Parker, your tour guide around the school.", she said."I'm Anna", Anna butted in.

"I'm Elsa, that's all I am saying right now.""That is understandable, now follow me."

Violet opened the doors and we followed. There was so much going on. There were guys on hover boards, others on jetpacks, laser gun tag, people being thrown back and forth between super cannons, others practicing magic, it was just so much.

A brunette threw a frying pan over Violet's head. "Oh, sorry!", she called. "Who's that?", Anna asked. "Rapunzel, but I call her Punzie." A blond boy ran over. "Violet, I'll show Anna her dormitory." "Knock yourself out, Dash." Anna was led away by him.

"Who's he?" "My brother. Now I'll show you your dormitory." Violet went to an elevator and pushed a button. Seconds later, it arrived. We went inside and went up. We passed by a couple floors until we stopped at a floor that was painted brown and had two doors. Violet got out and went over to the door on the left.

She opened it and went inside. I quickly followed her. "This is where people with magic stay. Ice and snow are the first door on the left. From that order it's healing, light, fire, earth, plant, water, air, and dark. You can tell which is which by the color and symbol on the doors. Now, go find a room and then come down to meet some others."

After that, she left. I turned the knob to the ice magic door and entered.

It was entirely made of ice. There were elegant stairs going up to the rooms and a frozen fountain was in the middle of the floor. I heard someone open a door. I looked up and saw a guy with white hair, blue hoodie, and brown, tight pants.

~Anna's POV~

Dash led me into a room with many other doors. "Your dormitory is the light one." He then left. I went inside the door with a yellow sun. It was insanely bright in there. There were doors on two floors, a massive chandelier, and a staircase.

"Sup", a girl with short, platinum blonde hair with purple highlights said. She jumped off the rail down to where I was. "Name's Rachael Taylor." "Mine is Anna."

She blew a bubble with gum and popped it. "Wanna go hover board?" "Sure, let me change first." "Sure, there's an empty room on the far left." I grabbed my suitcase and went into the room Rachael told me was empty.

I closed the door and changed from my dress into jeans, converse shoes, a flowery blouse with no sleeves, and turned my bun into a braid. When I came out, Rachael nodded approvingly. "Let's do this!"

We went back down to the bottom floor. Rachael grabbed two hover boards and threw one to me. "Balance is key", she told me. She put the hover board on the ground, jumped on it, and went on a ramp, doing a three sixty turn while falling.

I dropped my hover board and got on. "How do I make this go?", I asked Rachael when she came over. "Just think which direction and speed you want to go and vwa la." I tried it and went forward slowly. "You got this girl!", Rachael shouted.

I went faster and faster until everything was a blur. I went on the ramp and fell off, landing on a crowd watching Rachael. I heard something sickening when I landed. Looking where the elevator was, I saw Mr Parker.


	3. Author's Note

Hello fellow fanfictioners! (idk)

I recently got a Wattpad and spending all my time on there and didn't have enough time to write Chapter 6, so it will be late. I am deeply sorry and I am a horrible person.


End file.
